Farewell
by Frankenstein Jr
Summary: After Sirus Black's death, everything changed, a chain of events was about to begin.


**Titled: Farewell**

**Author:Kahuna**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters**

**~~~~~~**

**_*IMPERIO* the middle aged woman chanted. Hermione was stunned and rigid as she sat. Draco Mulfoy grasped. Before he knew it. He lashed his wand with a jerk and cast a disarming spell with frightening accuracy. The middle-aged woman's wand quickly went out the train window. She shrieked. It was perhaps Dumbledore was in the train, she thought. Then, she turned around and saw Draco and a wand in his hand pointed at her._**

**_" WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU LITTLE BRAT," she screamed.   
Draco saidThen, Harry and Ron came  
nothing. He was still on the floor, in shock somehow of his own actions. Then, the middle age woman apparated away._**

"What the bloody hell is happened?" Ron asked, staring at Draco who was on the floor curiously. Ron wanted to jinks Draco right now, something told him otherwise. Draco looked at Ron trying to find his words. He stuttered. "N--Nothing! H-Happened". They would not believe him anyway. Besides, he was not entirely sure of what happened either. He walked away briskly, leaving Harry and Ron exchanging confused looks. There was a partialy opened cabin door. Harry opened it, and shouted," Hermione!" Ron shook her a few times, and then she roused from some kind of trance. 

"W—What happened?" quizzed Harry. Ron cuts in," Was it Draco? That git did this to you—dit he—Why I'll make him-" 

" No," Hermione cried out. "He had no part in this, someone else---some—lady," she added while rubbing her temple as her head was throbbing achingly. "S---She put an Imperio curse on me," she said, recalling the chants before an bright emerald streak of light struck her. 

"Bellatrix Lestrange," exclaimed Harry. "It was she who apparated just now. I am sure now. Of course, it adds up." 

Harry stared into infinity, as there it was Bertha Jorkins up in his attic room at Privet Drive, telling a secret to him. He utterly shocked, but he grasped her meaning. His face went pale. It could not be, snapping back to reality. 

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry looked up. " What do you mean 'it all adds up'?" asked Ron. He wondered if Harry kept something from him. 

Harry hesitated bitterly. Were they ready? More importantly was he ready to tell them.

"Yes, is there something you need to tell us," Hermione said, looking with concern. She was puzzled by Harry's reaction. 

With quick thinking and faking a worried voice. "Well, it must be Voldermort, he must be getting bolder," explained Harry, a faint tremble in the voice " I--I this means the war has begun." 

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. There was a slight pause. Then, Hermione quipped," We must tell Professor Dumbledore at once. Ron message Dumbledore with Pig, now. Hurry." Ron took off to his cabin, while Harry then followed him, as he felt relieved somewhat. 

***

The Griffindoor's were asleep at their dormitory except for Harry who was still up. The event that played in his mind did not make sense. Could he trust Bertha Jorkins? How did he know she was telling the truth? The scene manifested itself. In his attic room, Bertha told Harry to sit down for what she had to reveal.

~~~

_"Harry, you must be wondering why I am standing here in front of you, alive," she started. Then she turned to window and stared at it. "Two years ago, I met an animagus named Pettigrew Wormtail. He kidnapped me and brought me to the Voldermort." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I was interrogated, cursed upon, and tortured." She grimaced the burned scars on her ankle. "When he applied a powerful memory charms counter curse-" Harry cuts in " he found out that Barty Crouch's death eater son was still alive…I know" Bertha muttered, " H-How did you…? Anyway, a lot must have happened in two years, I guess. I'm not surprised. Now, when Voldermort cured me…of my memory curse, I remember not only of Barty Crouch son but something else." _

~~~~

A turbulent explosion shook the Hogwarts castle, as dust fell from the ceiling. Harry snapped back to reality. Again, there was another explosion but this time it awaked everyone.

"What was that?" one of the student exclaimed. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

Harry leaped out of bed and ran to the windows. Another loud booming sound shook the castle again. His eyes must be deceiving him.

" The castle is under siege…Hogswart is under seige " 

Fifty terrifying titan pounded the castle wall with their gigantic battering ram. Amongst them, the biggest and easily the most ugly of them all, the giant leader gestured for the Hogwarts grand oak-doors entrance to be rammed down. 

Chaos ensued. 

As they attempted, sixteen titans were mysteriously hurled onto the ground crashing devastatingly. Apparently, an invisible force field prevented any encroachment towards it. The enraged the giant leader who ordered it done again. However, each attempt ended miserably. His foot soldiers were sprawling all over the ground, unconscious, and dazed. 

The giant paused and suddenly the grand oak-door came down. Dumbledore, who had already instructed his painting to contact the Aurors for reinforcements, was obviously perplexed by the new development. It was clear that somebody from the inside had released the door chains thus opening it. Dumbledore shrugged, it was impossible, the secret entrances were sealed, every one of them. The students were all in their chambers. How did this happen?

On other side of the entrance, a small form, a rat, changed into human form. Pettigrew Wormtail had sneaked into the castle in his animagus form to seal Hogwarts fate. Apparently he managed to sneak in the same way, Rita Skeeter, the daily prophet journalist did several times. His face was rigid and expressionless being under the imperio curse. The giant roared as if the battle had won before they charged in a stomping frenzy.

The titanic storm troopers carried themselves into Hogwarts grounds stomping the groups in their wake, causing minr tremor. The observing professor exchanged hushes and worried comments, but Dumbledore assured them that they will not get into the castle, because if their sheer size and the building will be held by enchantments.

Nevertheless, the garden and building nearby including were pounded and trashed into a heap of rubble. They destroyed everything they saw. Even the walloping willow was uprooted, and discarded lifelessly on the ground not before it bashing some of its aggressors senselessly into seeing stars.

Meanwhile, the skies were smeared with dark robed witches and warlock, who had flown above Hogwarts attempting to land. Upon doing so, a vast dark cloud manifested the Hogwarts's skies. It blinded the aerial invaders into getting lost in it. Some crashed into each other and fell to their deaths. Other suspended themselves in mid-air cautiously. Those who tried to leave were turn into human charcoal by terrifying streaks of lightning. 

~~~~

Even though the castle penetration was successful, many giant soon found himself or herself in great predicament. The green grass of the Hogwarts ground turned into a deadly battle of quicksand's partially swallowing some into submission while slowing down others. 

A dark stranger unsheathes his wand and invoked the great winds of the east. Clearing the deadly dark clouds and prompting, the Deatheaters hastily making their way to their master, Lord Voldermort. It was time. 

Behind, hundreds of dementors appeared and marched through into the school building. 

Teachers like Professor McGonagall fought off the dementors frantically, flashing the halls with patronuses. Nevertheless, the dementors kept pouring in increasingly. Until, came Dumbledore and cast a powerful Phoenix patronus. In which it grew into a uniquely huge bird that attacked the dementors physically. Some were eaten by it, others were ripped apart others like rag dolls. Startled by the terrifying manifestation, all the dementors scurried away quickly, finally knowing the meaning of fear.

There was scream, a woman whose faced been scarred, Bellatirx, pointed forward with her wand esture her comrade to charge onwards into the halls of Hogwarts school. They all entered hastily.

Moments later, the halls were showered with dizzy lights and spells as they grazed the walls and shattered the window, toppled the chair and tables. Most struck of it upon were people, deatheaters and Hogwarts teachers alike, everyone in it were locked in an epic battle. 

Unfortunately, the death eaters were too many and the teachers were pushed back further to the starirs, even though they fought bravely, while some fall gallantly on to the ground. It was murder and mayhem, the worst ever in Hogwarts. The halls were littered with bodies, eyes open wide as some died before they could even contemplate death. While the shattered hall of Hogwarts, crumbled from the fighting, stones from the ceiling startered to crack, Dumbledore beckoned the teachers to fall back. 

"Look out—Dumbledore, the walls," Hagrid shouted as he sprinted to push him away. A death eater cast a slow spell upon Hagrid. Apparently being only spell that would affect him seeing him immune to almost all of it. A large crust of rock, crashed upon Dumbledore's back, before he knew it. 

Dumbledore was on the ground, fallen, severely wounded, but still alive. His wand rolled endlessly from his hand to the floors. The Professor McGonagall shrieked at the sight, as the old silver bearded man lay on the ground almost lifeless.

Suddenly, Professor Snape was thrown violently onto the wall. He cracked his skull upon crashing on to it as crimson liquid dripped from his back head. It was Lord Voldermort; he pointed the wand with a large grinned of his face, obviously a sign of pleasure in knowing his traitor's fate and Dumbledore's.

All hope was almost lost, when several more teachers were cut down. The grim outlook did not change at all. Most teachers including McGonagall were desperately; trying to attack the dark lord but the spells kept bouncing off his round shield, harmlessly deflected by it. 

~~~

The Aurors finally came to Hogwarts, but the were greeted by the menacing Giants. While some of the Aurors remembered how it was dealing with Hagrid the half giant, this was worse. The twenty-four foots, bashing leader, hurled a tree at the Aurors.

"S--SPREAD OUT," Kingsley shouted. But it was too late, Corbes got dropped on a tonned weighting oak tree. He sprawled on the ground, his chest cover by it, as he coughed blood before his last breath. 

Apparently, the Aurors themselves were in a sticky situation themselves.

~~~

From the halls of Hogwarts, a galloping sound was heard; a rowdy crowd stampeded the hall. Suddenly there was an eerie silence. As the deatheaters and teachers, eyes widen. In seconds, thousands of Hogwarts students poured the stairs with their wands pointing down at the deatheaters, surrounding them with an icy glare. Professor Dumbledore was speechless; although he lay on the floor, he saw then blinked. The professors who sheltered at the stair slowly stood up with spirited hope. 

The deatheaters were frozen, hushes and whisper filter around as they backed upon each other into a large group, cornered by students from above. All first year students like Euan Abercrombie, Rose Zeller, second year students, third year students, forth year student like Stewart Ackerley, Eleanor Branstone, Owen Cauldwell, Dennis Creevey, fifth year students like Ginny and sixth years like Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean including Harry, Ron and Hermione were all pointing their wands fearlessly.

~~~

Suddenly, hundreds house elves including Winky, busted in to the scene also led by Dobby, who armed his hand with a suspended bolt of energy. Soon there was a tidal of energy crackle suspended at their hands also, poised to strike. 

Lord Voldermort did not flinch, he grabbed his wand, and screamed," KILL'EM ALL"

The Hall was a sea of swirling energies, a tidal wave of spells, an unearthly tremor upon the castle.

Even the Aurors and the giant who were locked in a deadly battle, listened at the wonder of blazing light and thunderous sounds. 

Screams and shrieks were not enough to describe it. There were ghastly sounds that echoed through the hall. 

Harry and his friends frantically fought them. Moments later, a stream deadly light streaked across the stair towards Hermione. Ron outstretched his arm to save her but could not, Harry was at the other side of the stairs too far to reach as he watched at horror. She gasp at it and then shield her eyes. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHRR," a scream let out. 

It was not hers; she was blinked and saw Draco on the floor. He squeaked.

"Her---moineee! I liked you—but I could not—--I –I apologize for the mean things I'vvve said, please forrrrgive me" as his voice faded away, with a cold lifeless gaze.  
" Nooo—," she cried out once again as she cradled his body in her arms affectionately.

"DRAAACOOOOO," another voice screamed. It was Lucious Malfoy as he shrieked in horror, at what he had done. Draco it cannot be. What have I done? He froze where he stood. His face slowly went pale, as he was awe struck focusing eyes upon his son's dead body. 

Lord Voldermort had enough; he will kill Dumbledore himself, as his feet took him closer. 

Harry noticed and ran to save Dumbledore, but tripped of one of the bodies and knocked his forehead on the staircase bleeding it. At that moment, Voldermort froze at his steps and had his finger feeling his forehead consequently. Harry rose up again to climb down the stairs and reach Dumbledore but when he focused upon Voldermort, he realized his nemesis had suddenly bled from his forehead. His mind searched for it, Bertha Jorkins words. 

_~~~~_

_"Now, when Voldermort cured me…of my memory curse, I remember not only of Barty Crouch son but something else I remember being in a bar hearing a woman phrase something._

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and **he must die for he is bind with the other for neither can live while the other dies **. . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . .'_

_Harry glared upon her and spat," That a lie, I seen her myself, in the pensieve, Dumbledore showed me" It was impossible the words were still clear in his mind. Her words were poison; she was probably Lord Voldermort's servant if not how could she had survived._

_Bertha Jorkins sighed. "I sorry Harry Dumbledore showed you what he needed you to see" _

_"You lie, then how did you managed to survive Lord Voldermort?"_

_"As I said before, remember those words, that would mean the Dark Lord knew too, so did his servant Pettigrew. When his servant Pettigrew, sent me out of the dark mansion to kill me, we stopped outside. I grimaced at my fate, knowing all the misdeeds I have done being a busy body an all. It was a moment of great regret, as I squinted then shut my eyes awaiting the worst. He let me go. Naturally, I would have asked, but my lips were sealed. Perhaps fear, anyway he was mumbling over something, about a 'Potter's debt twice owed. Harry Potter shall reap my debt.' He was crazy a bit but then he instructed me to stay in Albania for until I was called for, to tell you the prophecy. That day changed my life forever. Now you see why, if you do not believe, you will find out soon enough. _

~~~~~

It all adds up, why Pettigrew carelessly free Barty Couch to Hogwarts, how the dark lord knew about the prophecy, and why he did not kill him during possession of his body at the ministry when he could. The dark lord stared at him directly, touching his head wound similar to Harry's which was also dripping blood.

It was a decisive moment. Harry had decided. His wand pointed onto his temple. 

Lord Volderment's eyes stricken with fear, his hand held out stretched to reach him somehow.

Everyone froze, teachers, students, house elves and deatheaters alike stared at Harry suddenly. Followed by a deafening sound of No, echoing throughout Hogwarts. His mind replayed the scene of Bertha Jorkins again. 

_~~~~~_

_Harry interrogated her further," If you were so right, why did you not tell Professor Dumbledore about this?_

_"Harry, Dumbledore made me forget everything that night, he saw me staring at the both of them, staring at Professor Trewlawney and him with the whole knowledge of the prophecy. I ran from the Auror, I ran from the death-eater to get you Harry, only you can stop it. And I sorry I had to be the one to say this. For Voldermort to die, your life is needed."_

_She took out a wand to an pointed at Harry, with an emotionless stare and said," You must die, Harry Potter." At that moment, Harry's un-caged white owl flew at Bertha and attacked her. Sending Bertha Jorkins in a struggling frenzy with the bird. When she managed to grabbed the rabid animal by her badly scratched arms. She silenced it permanently with the death curse. _

_Bertha turned to Harry, and began muttering the death curse at him. She paused however, when a light struck her causing her to cringe on the floor in mid-stride dead._

_And at the other end of the streaking light was Harry's wand. He had murdered Bertha Jorkins._

~~~

Harry mind was blank as he swallowed his fear, squinted, as his eyes stayed shut. 

" Avada Kedavra," the young Harry Potter said. His wand fell into the ground, which soon his body followed. 

~~~~

Voldermort began screaming as he was suddenly manifested by a blinding light, his body slowly began to fade away out of thin air. 

Finally the Dark Lord was destroyed, he could never rise again as his soul had bonded with Harry. And death made sure both left this world's plane of existence, period. 

~~~~~

The Death-eaters froze for a brief moment. Then, they dropped their wands, while others fled.   
The Auror stopped them after they defeated the Giants, whom were scattered after their giant leader was dead. Apparently, Kingsley made a desperate move and ordered his people to curse to deadly 25 foot giant to death simultaneously. He also made sure all the Death-eater were did not escape Hogwarts.

~~~~

The teachers, student, and house-elves alike surrounded Harry's body. Hagrid coached Dumbledore to the scene. Everyone had dubious expression on their faces, except Dumbledore. 

_"Harry's fate had been written long ago. While I did my best to make sure he lived the life the best he deserved in Hogwart, I also did my best to prevent this. Alas, fate cruel as they are, …may Harry be in a better place than this one. Good bye Harry."_

~~~~

A two day later, at the St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries. Neville Longbottom came to visit his parents again. By then his exotic plant had been full grown, and Neville took the trouble to bring it there and showing it to his parents. His mother as usual motioned Neville again, she gave him another sweet wrapper and Neville pocketed it. There was his father and mother on the bed side by side, sat silently ever since that they became this way. Neville was used to it, but it didn't stop him from trying to do normal things with them. He held the Mimbulus mimblctonia and began describing it to his mother. He paused when she suddenly covered her ears with her hands, denying to listen. Neville shrugged, so he stopped and rested the plant on her bed for a moment. Neville's mother flung her hand at the plant pushing it away, thus the plant reacted and exploded with stinksap everywhere. Hitting the entire room, with it. 

Neville gave out a deep sigh, and then started to cry. At that moment, a voice whispered. 

"Neville"

Neville turned back and thought his grandma had called him, but then he saw no one. 

It was two voices at once, prompting. "Neville!!" he looked up and held a blank stare while tear dripped from his eyes, it was his parents who called him for the first time.

~~~~  


  



End file.
